Say goodnight, Loks
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Es la perspectiva de Thor de lo que sucedió en "Escucha la lluvia sobre el tejado" lean el primero para entenderlo mejor.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Las escenas están basadas en los primeros episodios de la cuarta temporada de Charmed.**

**Advertencias. Universo Alterno, Cambio de personalidades y Embarazo masculino**

**El Loks lo saque de un fanfic de nombre en ingles, supongo que si alguien lo conoce pues sabe cual es y espero no se enojen los autores y traductores.**

**Es como _Escucha la lluvia sobre el tejado, _pero con la perspectiva de Thor  
**

* * *

Su vuelo se retrasó y había llegado casi a las diez de la noche a Nueva York. El tener que ser el nuevo presidente de la empresa familiar desde que Odín se retiro era cansado. Los múltiples y muy constantes viajes no le agradaban, pero hacia mucho que había madurado. Con ello logro también madurar y hacer frente a los problemas, logro que el contrato que el menor de sus hermanos, bueno realmente el único, redacto y cerro un trato importante.

Escucho el insistente tronar de la lluvia en el tejado del edificio y en las ventanas del mismo, entro a su departamento con suma lentitud siendo el ambiente pesado, no muy seguro de que lo que había pasado, pero con el presentimiento de que fue algo grave.

Fue cuando el reloj rondaba las once y media que recibió una llama de su amigo y con un poco de pesar su cuñado Anthony.

-¿Qué sucede?- dudo intrigado. Sabía que no era bueno adelantarse a los hechos, pero sintió de repente como un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Del otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar una respiración entrecortada –Es Loki- soltó de repente. –El sufrió un accidente y- la voz de Stark al otro lado del aparato era cortada el tono era de culpa aunque Thor no comprendía porque.

Thor se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, trago duro sin saber bien que decir, choqueado por recibir la noticia y angustiado por su hermano.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- gesticulo apenas.

Tony titubeo antes de responder –Esta muy delicado. Bruce lo está atendiendo, me dijo que lo llevaron al hospital presbiteriano, pero- volvía a dudar en que decir –Yo necesito que tu vengas a cuidar a los niños- logro soltar.

-En diez minutos estoy contigo- respondió.

Entro en su automóvil y comenzó a conducir. Aunque no podía negar que sus palabras lo molestaron –le pedía cuidar a sus sobrinos en vez de ir a ver a su hermano-, pero sabía que Loki lo necesitaba, luego podría hablar con su hermano ¿no? Seguro solo se llevó un golpe ¿cierto? Seguramente él podría ir a verlo mañana y contarle de lo bien que fue con sus negociaciones, que mejoro mucho dando discursos y que logro que firmaran el trato.

Los niños siguen dormidos Thor. Por favor no les digas nada- fue lo último que le dedico Tony antes de irse directo al hospital. Se había llevado a los niños a su departamento. Tony les dijo que Loki estaría esperándolos en aquel lugar para ir al Zoológico cuando estos se levantaran. Una vil mentira claro estaba, pero no podía decirle a sus hijos que Loki se encontraba en el hospital por que un automóvil lo había arrastrado unos metros.

Sus sobrinos estaban plácidamente recostados en su habitación ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Loki tan tarde en la calle? ¿Sería por los rumores que se decían de Tony? ¿Lo encontró acaso con alguno de sus amantes? Las preguntas atacaban con violencia su mente, el rubio intentaba despejarse e intentar ser positivo sin éxito

Decidido a quitarse todo de la cabeza se levantó para buscar alguna cosa que ver ¿un libro? No él no era del tipo que leyera mucho ¿Un partido pregrabado? ¿El de esa tarde? Si eso era más lógico, por lo que encendió el televisor y su grabadora para reproducir el juego de futbol americano.

Los minutos fueron pasando y el rubio no logro concentrarse en ningún momento. ¿Es que como podía concentrarse si su hermano estaba en el hospital? Se levantó para ir a la estantería, buscando entre los libros que no solía leer un viejo álbum familiar, no estaba seguro del porque tenía ganas de ver aquello, tenía ganas de recordar su juventud y a su hermano cuando eran realmente cercanos y no es que dejaran de serlo, pese a todos los problemas volvieron a ser tan pegados como cuando chicos, la diferencia es que ambos era adultos y que Loki tenía hijos y menos tiempo para reunirse con su familia al menos con sus padres y con él.

Lo primero que se encontró fue a Loki junto a él. Seguramente el pelinegro tenía alrededor de tres años y el rubio cinco, por el gran árbol de atrás y la nieve que se podía ver de forma no muy clara podía deducir que celebraban la navidad. En la manos del pelinegro que miraba distraído había un libro infantil, mientras que en las del rubio había un automóvil de bomberos muy grande. Era sorprendente la inteligencia de Loki al menos a Thor siempre lo sorprendía, era el primeroen todas sus clases.

De más joven no podía comprender el afán que tenía Loki por superarlo, la supuesta envidia que esta tenia. Thor siempre pensó que Loki era bueno en muchas cosas, pero era fácil darse cuenta por qué se hacía a la idea de ser inferior. La escena que se denotaba era una que hacía mucho olvido, un Thor adolescente y fortachón estaba recibiendo el trofeo por ganar el campeonato con Odín y Frigga contentos a su lado, mientras que cuando a Loki le entregaron su diploma a los once años por ser el mejor en su clase solo vio un Loki tomando el papel a lado de su madre que parecía muy contenta, aunque de su padre no había rastro.

Tal vez cuando era un adolescente caprichoso no notaba el favoritismo de su padre, posiblemente no le importaba y es más hasta le agradaba tener todo, pero al ir creciendo y al ir viendo a su hermano infeliz se daba cuenta poco a poco que pese a jactarse de decir que era el mejor hermano mayor, el más protector, él era el que más lo lastimaba, el junto a su padre.

Trato de cambiar la página para olvidarse de cosas que estaban en el pasado, entonces encontró un joven Loki ya de unos dieciséis años tomado de la mano de un sujeto de unos veintiuno, en ese entonces su hermano vestía ropa de color negro, tenía un par de pircings y algunos tatuajes incluido uno en la nalga que deseaba no recordar, tan solo ver de nuevo a aquel sujeto por aquel medio le hacía hervir la sangre.

Se encontró otro par de minutos viendo ese álbum, hasta encontrarse con algo que fue un poco diferente, más actual de hacía apenas unos años durante la boda de Loki, el traje que llevo fue de un color blanco con toques verdes y fue bastante vistoso, algunos se burlaron por el color, pero Thor y Tony sabían que el color era el justo sin que importase el resto, incluso su padre que falto por una "reunión" hizo gestos burlescos por el traje que vio justo en el álbum.

Recordó como en la noche anterior a la boda Loki se quedó junto a él en su departamento, todo sucedió poco antes de tener problemas por culpa de su padre, de la herencia, él lo respetaba y por mucho tiempo le dio la razón, pero comprendido que el favoritismo era un error, que el ocultarle su origen a Loki no fue bueno y solo logro herirlo, aun que fue muy tarde pues se distancio mucho tiempo de Loki, al menos hasta que su segundo hijo al cual apadrino nació.

En la noche que la paso con él se sintió de nuevo un niño, se la pasaron viendo algunas películas de acción como le gustaban a él o de ciencia ficción como le gustaban a su hermano, tomaron helado, pastel, azúcar, hablaron de nuevo como hermano, de nuevo se lo pasaron hablando como cuando niños siendo muy unidos, recordó cómo se despidieron pues Loki se hospeda en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Buenas noches hermano- el tono de su voz fue dulce, como cuando era un niño, recordó como en las noches de tormenta lo buscaba buscando protección.

Se giro para verle encontrándose de nuevo a aquel niño dulce, no al adolescente cerrado o al adulto herido y mentiroso, si no a aquel pequeño niño, a su hermanito.

-Buenas noches Locks- en esa noche regreso con él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, como cuando eran niños, brindando la protección que solo un verdadero hermano podía dar.

No pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas que añoraba el pasado, no es que no estuviera bien con todo lo que pasaba, adoraba a sus sobrinos y Anthony era un amigo y sabía que aun cuando fuera un gran cabezota le hacía bien a Loki.

Se había quedado sobre un mueble sin darse cuenta, el álbum estaba sobre su pecho y de repente escucho como tocaron con insistencia. Se levantó dando un gruñido de enojo hasta que de golpe recordó todo. Dio un suspiro esperando que todo hubiese pasado bien, pero al encontrar a su cuñado parado frente a su puerta, con un par de ojeras y con sus orbes enmarcados de un color rojo que denotaron el llanto trago saliva.

Se encontraba mareado e impactado por aquella notica -¿es una broma pesada de Loki no?- soltó una angustiosa carcajada, negando la realidad -¿el está bien no Starl? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?.- su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y soltaba palabras sin pensar, negando la realidad, se negó a aceptar que su hermanito se había ido, todo eran crueles inventos de Stark y Loki para molestarlo ¿no?

De pie frente a la puerta se quedó observando a su cuñado, que se desplomo riendo como un histérico sobre el mueble, entendía que lo negara, pero tenía que romper sus ilusiones de golpe, tenía que aceptarlo.

-Thor, Loki murió, su corazón no pudo resistir- le aclaro. Tomo su hombre mientras el rubio se quedó observando a su cuñado.

-Deben irse, debes decirles lo que sucedió y no te preocupes por mis padres yo diré lo que sucedió- su voz fue tan serena, tan calmada, tan rota y tan repentina que genero un escalofrió de preocupación en Tony.

Tomo a sus niños pues tenía que hablar con ellos, tenía que hacer decisiones que jamás pensó y prefirió dejar a Thor aceptarlo solo.

Se quedó de pie justo en frente de aquella puerta, esa en la que vio entrar por primera vez a su sobrino cuando tenía apenas unos días, donde se pasó algunas navidades y días festivos con su hermano, pese a que este se sintiera incomodo con sus amigos. La misma puerta en la que encontró su hermano antes de ir a casarse, las misma puerta en la que su hermano no iba a volver a entrar.

Inhalo profundo y tomo el álbum, se aferró a este antes de derramar lágrimas con fuerza. Thor siempre pensó que llorar era para débiles, pero en ese momento no era fuerte, el peso de la realidad fue aplastante. Tenía ganas de gritar de destrozar todo, de golpear a alguien, quería desquitarse con Anthony por haber lastimado a su hermano, algo debió hacer para que Loki dejara a sus hijos y se fuera esa noche, estaba gritando sin darse cuenta y entonces recordó a Odin y Frigga después de tantos minutos, no sabía si estaban enterados del accidente.

La voz de Frigga se notaba preocupada por lo que logro deducir que estaban enterados. El sonido de un botón se escuchó y se dio cuenta que estaba en altavoz. No estaba seguro de como tenía que decirlo por lo que fue al punto y con un simple "Loki murió" dejo caer el peso sobre sus padres. El aparato evidentemente había caído y escucho a Frigga dar un intenso y desgarrador grito. No pudo colgarles por lo que se quedó unos minutos viendo como la lluvia golpeaba en su ventana, el sonido del grito se detuvo y pudo percatarse de que algo sucedía, alguien en el fondo estaba llorando, el sonido era grueso por lo que pudo estar seguro que no era su madre y entonces lo noto, su padre estaba llorando por su hijo menor.

Recordó lo distante y frio que era Odín con su hermano, lo cruel que llego a ser al discutir con él y sin embargo ahora estaba llorando por su perdida. –Hipócrita- gruño Thor sin poder pensarlo antes y colgó.

Sus padres vivían en una inmensa casa, claro el creció en ella por lo que la conocía de pies a cabeza, pero no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, no al menos en ese momento, no porque todos los rincones le recordaban a su hermano.

Su viejo cuarto estaba tal y como lo dejo por lo que se quedó en el al menos esa noche. No podía estar en su departamento, no solo. En esa mañana despertó como cuando era mas joven escuchando un ruido y por inercia dijo –Loki sal de mi habitación- sus palabras lo sorprendieron a él tanto como Steve que se encontraba dentro vigilándolo, dio una amarga carcajada al caer en cuenta de que no eran adolescente, de que ya era un adulto que rondaba los treinta y que su hermano no estaba.

Ignoro a su amigo y se excusó alegando que se tenía que preparar, pero al terminar de ponerse las prendas negras solo pudo entrar al cuarto de su hermano, este estaba tal y como estaba e inhalo aliviado. En cierto momento Odín dijo que convertiría ese cuarto en un gimnasio, Loki solo chasqueo la lengua y dijo que no le importaba sin embargo Frigga se molestó y lo impidió.

El cuarto tenía posters de grupos que no conocía, de series de ciencia ficción y de un par o mejor dicho de muchos libros. Todo era tan diferente, en el tocador de su hermano había un peine pues Loki siempre cuidaba su aspecto personal, lo tomo entre sus dedos y recordó que en cierto momento y en cierta pelea por un par de pastelillos Loki se lo arrojo a la frente y sin evitarlo curvo los labios. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, siempre le gusto que su melena estuviera libre, pero Loki insistía en que de vez en cuando se lo cepillara, sin embargo se negaba siempre.

Thor enredo sus dedos en el peine y lo sostuvo con fuerza bastante distraídos –me veré mejor ¿no Loks?- hablo con el mismo mirando al frente y cepillándose con lentitud sin tirar de su cabello muy fuerte.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban discutiendo abajo. Thor no había ido a verlos, muchos no entendían ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Su hermano no era más que una serpiente que siempre metía ponzoña. No era amable y sociable como Thor, si no más sarcástico y frio. Muchos de sus amigos dudaban de si estaba bien estar llorando por Loki si el estaba lejos de ser una buena persona.

De todos los presentes solo Bruce no concordaba, ya había hablado mucho con Loki y en realidad tardo mucho, pero llego a conocer su lado mas "Humano" junto con Tony. De cierto modo todos dudaban si Loki debía ser juzgado tan duro, a todos en algún momentos les tendió la mano, aun cuando sabía que lo odiaban.

Steve junto con Bruce decidieron ir a buscar a Thor. Tony estaba preparando todo y en cierto modo era mejor dejarlo solo. El tiempo apremiaba y ya debían irse ciertamente, solo faltaban de bajar los Odinson.

-Thor ya es tiempo- le llamo Steve con ese tono dulce y amigable que usaba para calmar a sus amigos.

-Yo no quiero ir- les respondió sin despegar sus orbes celestes que se perdieron viendo directo a la nada.

-¿Por qué no?- ambos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta.

-Por qué- se detuvo un momento. Trago el nudo en su garganta intentando seguir –Si lo hago es porque Loki no va a volver- se quedó viendo al frente –Y no creo resistirlo- dejo de peinarse y sostuvo peine en sus dedos dejándolo cerca muy cerca de su corazón.

-Nosotros vamos a estar contigo- ambos hablaron. Haciendo tanta referencia a ellos como a los que se encontraban en la planta de abajo.

-Él ha estado conmigo TODA la vida- se giró para poder verlos fijamente con sus orbes de color rojo por el llanto –siempre tuve un hermano pequeño- se quejó –y no sé cómo vivir sin el- su voz se quebró, pero se impidió llorar no más.

-Thor- Bruce se acercó.

-¿Por qué no lo sálvate?- recrimino. No entendía como Bruce que era uno de los mejores médicos de Nueva York no pudo hacer nada con su hermano.

-Intente- trato de no sonar tan brusco.

-¿Eres el mejor médico no? ¿Es el mejor hospital cierto? DEBIERON SALVARLO- gruño en un tono de voz más fuerte. Estaba molesto, tanto con Anthony por provocarlo como con Bruce por no salvarlo.

Entonces Frigga entro al escuchar los gritos desde el cuarto de su hijo menor. Se encontró a su hijo gritándoles a sus amigos y se acercó.

-Thor- su tono de voz fue dulce aunque melancólico. –Se que estas molesto, pero debes calmarte hijo mío- se fue acercando.

-No estoy enojado- reprocho –estoy furioso- se giró a sus amigos –tú me has contado de los múltiples "milagros" de la medicina- grito.

-Son solo personas- la voz de Frigga no se levantó –no- su voz se cortó –no pueden salvarlos a todos- se quebró.

-¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto?- se quejó el hijo de Odín. Rodeo a Frigga con sus fornidos brazos derramando lágrimas de dolor. Su madre solo pudo tocar su cabello.

Su hermano siempre adoro el color verde casi tanto como el negro por lo que encontrarse el sitio decorado con aquellos colores no le pareció extraño.

Se encontró de pie junto a su sobrino. Este lloraba por el pelinegro, que según entendió tenía que ir a hacer un viaje al cielo, pero siempre los iba a cuidar.

Se encontraba acariciando con suma suavidad la mano fría de su hermano, se encontraba por dentro destrozado, pero el gesto de su rostro denotaba enojo por algún motivo.

Él se alejó de sus amigos, la única que entendía su dolor además de Tony –aunque este lo dudaba de sobremanera- era Frigga, pese a que Odín se mostró tan afectado o incluso más que Frigga Thor lo juzgaba de hipócrita.

El sonido de la intensa lluvia que no paraba se lograba escuchar dentro. Mientras este se mantenía calmado hasta escuchar el discurso de Tony ¿consolar? Pese a que el resto lo tomase como un esposo sufrido, este sabía que no era más que un asqueroso infiel que lastimo a su hermano y en su funeral se regocijaba de presumir de sus actos, estaba molesto y asqueado por la actitud de su supuesto amigo, que solo se aprovechó de el para hacer sufrir a su hermano menor.

El tiempo fue pasando lento, pese a que los días parecían ser siglos apenas si había pasado una semana en la que el dolor no menguaba y en realidad al estar con sus padres el dolor fue más intenso.

Sus sobrinos habían ido a quedarse cinco días a la gran casa, necesitaban estar con su familia y su padre se quedaba con ellos en la habitación de invitados. Odín intento oponerse, pero no dijo nada por sus nietos ¿Desde cuándo se volvió un gran abuelo? Pensó Thor con fastidio ¿Qué? ¿Después de siempre rechazar a los hijos de Loki por no compartir su sangre ahora era un súper abuelo? Por favor solo era un hipócrita. Un viejo político que solo usaba a sus nietos como una pantalla. No creía en que se arrepintiera pese a que lloraba al ver en veces videos del pequeño Loki arrepentido de no ir a verlo cuando pudo. ERA UN MENTIOSO o eso pensaba Thor.

Tony se había percatado de algo desde hacía muchos días. Pero ahora después de descubrir que intentó agredir a su antiguo asistente, al que causo el accidente y casi despedir a alguien solo por una mala copia se preocupó más.

Se puso a pensar unos momentos antes de poder idear un plan y llamo a sus amigos, se sintió como un niño de nuevo al tramar todo a escondidas, pero pese al dolor que sentía no iba a dejar que Thor siguiese gritando, tenía que desahogarse con quien de verdad se enojó y tenía que hacerlo pronto pues como era el grandulón se podía tornar todo muy peligroso si seguía violento.

-Que hacemos aquí Stark?- gruño Thor al bajarse del automóvil pisando sin querer un charco notando las nubes de tormenta.

No pudo pensar y se lanzó al ataque antes de arrepentirse. Tan pronto estuvo debajo del automóvil se quedó viendo a Thor y tomo aire –me entere que sabes por qué Loki me quiso abandonar el muy- soltó un insulto que hizo a Thor enfurecer. –El pobre se pensó que podía escapar de mí y termino aplastado como el insecto que era- se sorprendió a si mismo y se lastimo por llamar así a su adorado pelinegro, pero lo hacía por su hermano. Thor apretó el puño y Tony siguió –El punto es que me encontró en nuestra habitación, tú conoces a mi asistente, a Peter, bueno estábamos teniendo una sesión intensa, pero Loki entro y nos arruino todo- casi vomito al decir el nombre de su antiguo asistente, pero no tuvo tiempo al dar un paso para esquivar el golpe y terminar corriendo.

Desde los arboles Bruce y Natasha miraban con intensidad -¿A dónde van?- dudo el medico sin entender bien en que servía hacer que Thor matara a Tony –Van con quien Thor está enojado- se sorprendió por aquello.

Tony era del tipo laboratorista y no deportista, por lo que le costó mucho el corriendo por un extenso tramo de calles hasta el sitio en donde entro. Thor estaba dispuesto a destrozarlo miembro por miembro ¿se podía ser tan cínico? Ni el mismo Loki lo fue en su momento como abogado, pero el descaro con el que acepto que lastimo a Loki con el tono en que dijo sobre su accidente, pensaba golpearlo.

Sin perder tiempo se metió en aquel salón y Thor ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde estaban, ni en qué momento Clint cerró la puerta y los dejo encerrados. Fue entonces cuando Thor noto a Steve junto a Tony y se giró viendo al muro antes de girarse.

Pudo ver los cuadros de madera que había en aquel salón todos tenían nombres pues en aquel sitio se quedaban las sus urnas Thor se giró al ver el nombre "Loki Odinson" y fue directo a golpear la puerta para salir.

Tony se puso en medio de la habitación y titubeo solo por un instante antes de armarse de valor de nuevo.

-Thor, díselo- su voz se levantó sin reflejar el miedo que sentía en aquel momento de ser golpeado por su cuñado que se detuvo –es normal que lo odies- continuo, a la par que Thor y Steve se sorprendieron –Debes odiarlo- le aseguro –cuando mis padres murieron yo los odie por ello- le insistió a la par que Thor buscaba con todas sus fuerzas tirar la puerta y alejarse de ¿la verdad? ¿De su enojo? –cuando mis padre s murieron yo los odie por ello, estaba solo Thor y LOS OIDE- se giró cuando Thor se detuvo molesto –ES NORMAL QUE ODIES A TU HERMANO- le grito.

Thor se giró de pronto y se acercó directo a donde estaba parado Anthony. -¿Cómo te atreves?- pronuncio enfadado y levanto su brazo para darle un golpe, sin embargo en el último momento se acercó a paso firme a la tumba de su hermano y dio el golpe directo en el cuadrado de madera con su nombre -¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar?- cuestiono de nuevo con su voz quebrada -¿COMO PUDISTE MORIR Y DEJARME AQUÍ SOLO?- grito y dio un golpe más fuerte.

-Por favor vuelve- suplico sorprendiendo a los presentes tanto los que estaban dentro como los que se encontraban afuera –TE NECESITO- el ruego lastimero de su voz acongojada y sollozante, su rostro manchado como el de los presentes a la par que sus piernas flaquearon y quedo de repente en el suelo –Ah-soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo estremecer a todos –por favor vuelve- suplico.

-Tranquilo, está bien- trato de consolarlo su cuñado, pero este negro.

-No, no está bien, él se alejó de nosotros, fue un egoísta, no le importamos- le recrimino fue sin importarle nada y se quedó a media calle arriesgando su vida- tomo aire por los constantes sollozos que le impedían continuar –el jamás pensó en lo que nos pasaría a ti, a sus hijos, a mis padres, a mí- no se movió del suelo en ningún momento -¿Cómo pudo pensar?- dudo -¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo podía vivir sin él?- lloro con más fuerza, sin poner mucha atención a los sutiles y suaves murmuros de ánimo, necesitaba después de todo lo sucedido, desahogarse y liberar su interior, su enojo con Loki por abandonarlo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, cansado por todas las emociones, pero a la vez aliviado y relajado de que todo saliera. Se levantó poco antes de las ocho de la noche, era extraño, de los dos hermanos siempre fue el que salía de fiesta en ese horario.

Entro a prepararse un café mirando el sitio tan vacío –Loki siempre se lo pasaba aquí en las mañanas ¿no? Al menos cuando nos quedábamos para navidad o año nuevo- comento su cuñado desde atrás –es curioso, estuve recordando la vez que le puso sal a mi café por no hacer un cumplido de lo que preparo- dio un sorbo a su taza, era verde con un reno en medio.

-Lo extraño mucho- comento el rubio –incluso sus bromas pesadas- se giró.

-Yo también- contesto –es increíble lo que echas de menos cuando alguien se va ¿no?- se quedó observando su taza dando un nuevo sorbo.

-Yo rompí una de sus tazas favoritas en navidad- comento –Se enojó tanto, pensé que le iba a dar un infarto, lo más divertido fue que no se enojó conmigo si no contigo- se burló.

-Él nunca se enteró- se carcajeo con nostalgia dejando la taza aun lado –Ya es muy tarde debo regresar con los niños- se alejó dejándole solo.

El asintió y se fue también a su habitación, pero sin poder evitarlo se desvió encendiendo la luz y viendo con nostalgia el cuarto de su hermano. Se quedó unos segundos mirando un sesto que antes tenía la ropa sucia de su hermano, en los estantes había viejos libros de cuentos, en el escritorio viejos dibujos. Observo el cuarto por última vez antes de que la luz se apagara y se diera la vuelta para salir.

-Buenas noches hermano- Thor escucho una voz infantil despedirse y encendió la luz con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a su pequeño hermano recostado como cuando eran unos niños, pero el cuarto naturalmente estaba vacío.

Sin importar aquello solo pudo tomar aire y ver la alcoba por una última vez –Buenas noches Loks- apago la luz antes de salir con un extraño calor en el estómago, con las húmedas lagrimas mojando su rostro y una curva en sus labios por su hermano Loki.


End file.
